wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kunst
Kunst is a male TrickWing bobsled racer. He is for the Winter Olympics OC Contest. http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:652022 Appearance Kunst is a very average TrickWing. He's small, skinny, and always has a mischievous grin on his face. He has dark grey scales that fade to a light grey on his talons, and a rather ugly scar on his snout. His snout also appears like it was broken at one point in his life and didn't quite heal correctly, adding to his mischievous look. His eyes are a piercing yellow and always seem to have a gleam in them, like he knows something you don't. He is well-muscled, generally fit and healthy, but not extremely strong. He has three gold hoop piercings in his left ear, and one silver stud in his right. Personality Kunst is a live-in-the-moment type, always taking every opportunity to get a once-in-a-lifetime experience. Kunst isn't as much of a trickster as many would expect, unless he's about t race, then he's not afraid to throw a few low blows. He seems to have a silver tongue at times, and this has gotten him out of a few accusations and gotten his team a few extra points at competitions. Kunst is fiercely competitive. He claims that, without bobsled racing, his life would be empty. He also enjoys ice cream. History Kunst was one of three survivors in his egg clutch of six eggs total. He and his brothers, Deception and Hiss, were very close and did everything together. They never met their parents, and wandered wild for a year or two, then were picked up by an orphanage. There, they were educated as required and the three picked up an interest in the Olympics, specifically the Winter Olympics. They were fascinated by bobsledding, and began their training at age ten. Soon enough, the trio entered a nearby IceWing bobsledding competition. Being the only TrickWings there, they didn't have many supporters. They got the fastest time by three seconds. They entered several more races like this, getting many silver and bronze medals. Their ultimate goal was three gold medals in the Pyrrhian Winter Olympics. So, they hired many personal trainers, until they met Flake. She was a shy IceWing with a good heart, and was very intelligent. She knew all the best training methods, and how they could improve their times drastically. They made it to the Olympics for the first time after three years of training, at ages 18. After a long competition, they triumphed and earned silver medals. But that wasn't good enough for Kunst. At 22, they made it into the Olympics once more. Their run started out extremely well, until they turned too early on the last corner. Their bobsled was broken beyond repair, and Kunst earned a shattered snout. He was in the hospital for several months recovering, but thankfully made a full recovery. When he returned to training, Flake told Kunst she had "some weird feeling" for him. He ignored the matter for many months, but then admitted that he felt the same for her. He is currently after his first Olympic gold medal and isn't going to stop until he gets one. Trivia * Kunst means "trick" in German. * Kunst was originally going to specialize in Skeleton (sort of like bobsledding but with one person) Gallery <3 Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Males Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Characters Category:Content (DigitalJackal)